pokemonsolarlightlunardarkfandomcom-20200216-history
Rick
Rick '''is one of the male rival characters in Pokémon Solar Light & Lunar Dark. In the games '''Role Rick is a very cocky and somewhat unfriendly young man, typically calling the player and Rodney a loser, and his primary motivation throughout the game is to become the greatest Trainer in the whole region. After the events on Rassic City, the player finds out that Rick is the brother of Rassic Castle castellan Lizzy, a known expert in Dragon-type Pokémon and Mega-Evolution. His parents told you that Rick is hotheaded because he always stand in the shadow of his famous sister. His signature Pokemon is Dinomite (Wingon in the demo and Zuppy prior to Update 5). 'Quotes' Serpentine City 'Nice battle... I was watching from over there. So, you won a Gym Badge and you're about to battle Donna? Hmmm...' 'I'm Rick! I'm a trainer from Rassic City. I've just started on my journey! I'm going to be the strongest and the best Trainer in the world. I'm facing the Gym Leaders so that I can compete in the Rikoto league so that I can defeat the Rikoto Champion!' '' ''Hmm I guess I might see you there, then... Probably not. Ha! I've already won the Gym Badge here. I'm a bout to go to Crestlight City and get that Gym Badge. Catch ya around, losers!' Dullfern Forest * Before battle ''"Well, the Spidox here are weak, anyway. I know. How about we have a Pokémon battle? I saw your battle against this orange-haired guy. It doesn't seem that you are that strong... Let's see who's really better!' * Being defeated 'I'm still better...' * After being defeated 'You got lucky! We're tired after the Gym battle... Well, I'm out of here. I'll definitely see you later and, next time, you won't be so lucky!' Thundrome Pass * Before battle "You again! Did you follow me?! Ha! I wiped the floor with Damon and got the Darkness Badge! I see that you have it, too... I was just in this cave and found a strong Pokémon. I battled and caught it! Wanna see it? I guess that you will have to battle me to find out what it is!'' * Being defeated 'I'm still better...' * After being defeated 'Drat! Not again... No problem! I don't care... I have Potions, so you're lucky I don't have to go all the way back to Crestlight City to heal up! I'll go and train my Pokémon so that they evolve and become so much better than yours! Catch you later, loser!' Rustbolt City 'Have you come to face Electra? Heads up: she uses Electric-types and they're not weak, so you might have a problem on your hands! Haha! Here's a tip! Use a Ground or Grass-type Pokémon! Flying and Water-types are not that effective! Good luck, loser!' Brushus Town 'Ah! You again! This is the only place where you can heal your Pokémon. That lady over there will do it for you... and that old lady there will give you a Pokémon Egg if you want one... I don't. Why have a baby in your team? Having to train it from the bottom is a waste of time!' 'Ha! I can tell that you're weak, already!' 'I'm Rick. I'm going to be the strongest Trainer in the Rikoto region. I will be the Champion!' 'I'm not even going to waste my time battling you.' Goldune Cave '(Player's name)! I found Dustin! He's been here in this cave training. He found some Pokémon Fossils!' 'It would be more awesome if you just went back to the Gym so that we can battle...' 'An ancient Pokémon revived from a fossil, huh? Hmm Ok, then. (Player's name). Since you're weak, I'll let you choose first. Haha!' * After choosing the Fossil 'Okay, then! I'll take this one! Well, Dustin. Can we go to the Gym, now?' 'Catch you later, loser!' Battle Bridge 'Oh. You two... Heading over the Battle Bridge? So am I. I'm gonna beat all of the Trainers there as fast as I can so I can get to Highpoint City and get my next Gym Badge! I'm not going to waste my time battling you, now. How about we meet in Docking Port? There, we can battle! Catch you later, losers!' Docking Port * Before battle 'So, you made it! That's a surprise! Lets battle, now! I'll show that I'm always better!' * Being defeated 'I'm still better...' * After being defeated 'Luck was on your side, again! It doesn't matter! ... Highpoint City is next for me. I've heard of a sailor on the pier who sails you to Route 9, but I don't want help from anybody... I think it's more for some weakling like you. Haha! Catch you later, loser!' Highpoint City '(Player's name)! I heard about Mount Highpoint... Who are those guys? They'd better not get in my way! I've already beaten Amber and got the Badge, so that's 5 Badges down and 3 to go! Easy! Better catch up! I'm going to Waytide City, now. I hear there's a Fishing Contest, there. I might go and see what I can catch! Catch you later, loser!' Sailport Town * After battle 'Ah! It's you, wimp! Long time no see... So, you're heading to Rassic City? I told you that it's my hometown. It's no place for a weakling like you! Ha! I'm going there, too, and I'm going to battle Rex! He is one of the Elite 4! If I can beat him, I'll be one of the best Trainers in Rikoto! But first, how about we battle? I want to test out my new Pokémon! Are you ready, weakling?' * Being defeated 'I'm still better...' * After being defeated 'Drat! I guess these new Pokémon need more training... I reckon I can find stronger Pokémon in Ancient Pass. To get to Rassic City you have to get through there. But, you can't go there until the next demo! Catch you in the next demo, loser!' Ancient Pass 'Oh, it's you... What are you doing here? Never mind, this is Ancient Pass, you gotta get through here to get to Rassic City! Its a breeze for me, I used to play here when I was kid an I can get through it with ease! I'm going to find Rex and beat him! I'll prove that I have what it takes to be the best! Catch you later, loser!' 'Ah, you guys again? Did you see a guy with spiky hair run through here just now?'' ''''Move out of the way!' 'Hey! Rex! I'm Rick, the brother of Rassic City's Dragon Master, Lizzy! I challenge you to a battle!' 'No, it's Rick!' Sprites Pokémon 'Dullfern Forest' |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerRick.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Dullfern Forest |prize= 720 |pokemon=3 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| 'Thundrome Pass' |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerRick.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Thundrome Pass |prize= 1080 |pokemon=4 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |- |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| 'Docking Port' If the player choose the Teeth Fossil: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerRick.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Docking Port |prize= 1740 |pokemon=5 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |- |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| If the player choose the Plate Fossil: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerRick.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Docking Port |prize= 1740 |pokemon=5 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |- |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| 'Sailport Town' If the player choose the Teeth Fossil: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerRick.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Sailport Town |prize= 2520 |pokemon=6 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |- |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| If the player choose the Plate Fossil: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerRick.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Sailport Town |prize= 2520 |pokemon=6 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |- |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| Route 16 If the player choose the Teeth Fossil: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerRick.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Route 16 |prize= 3120 |pokemon=6 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |- |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| If the player choose the Plate Fossil: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerRick.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Route 16 |prize= 3120 |pokemon=6 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |- |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| 'Victory Isle' If the player choose the Teeth Fossil: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerRick.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Victory Isle |prize= 3720 |pokemon=6 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |- |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| If the player choose the Plate Fossil: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerRick.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Victory Isle |prize= 3720 |pokemon=6 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |- |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| 'Championship' If the player choose the Teeth Fossil: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerRick.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Rikoto League Village |prize= 4020 |pokemon=6 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |- |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| If the player choose the Plate Fossil: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerRick.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Rikoto League Village |prize= 4020 |pokemon=6 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |- |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| 'Postgame' If the player choose the Teeth Fossil: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerRick.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Rassic Castle |prize= 4920 |pokemon=6 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |- |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| If the player choose the Plate Fossil: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerRick.png |class=PkMn Trainer |name= |location=Rassic Castle |prize= 4020 |pokemon=6 }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |- |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| Trivia * Rick is the only Rival who does not have a Pokemon in his Team capable of Mega Evolution. * Originally, Rick had a Wingon as his ace Pokemon. Names Category:Rivals